dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirotaian
Pirotaians are a rare sight in the world of Dysothtria as their numbers are few. As the only anthropomorphic race (playable), they are considered an oddity and their rarity does not lend to dispelling any misconceptions. The Pirotaians do not have their own society as one would think of the word. Often they’re found in individual family units, absent of extended family. Most people don't seem to take those of the Pirotaian race seriously, and as such, their options are limited. The majority of Pirotaians are 'trapped' in fields such as Entertainers and Underworld or Crime. A rare few have set themselves up in Merchant fields, and if they are determined enough to push past the prejudices to get folks to see just how talented they are, they are able to make a name for themselves and hold their own among their peers. General Appearance ''' The Pirotaians range in height from 5'0" to 5'5" on average, but there has never been a Pirotaian any taller than 5'6". Pirotaians are a race that appear to have been caught mid transformation. They are upright, walking around on two legs. Their body is covered with fur (can be any shade found in natural fox fur) and topped with an unmistakably vulpine (fox) head. Their hands are dextrous half hand, half paw-like appendages that allow them to manipulate just about anything nearly as well as human hands do. Their legs are more fox-like in shape, ending in elongated feet that are often kept bare although specially tailored shoes and boots can be made to fit. There are pads on the bottoms of their feet, just like their fox cousins. They have bushy tails as well as distinctive ears and long, thin muzzles with whiskers and black noses. Rarely will you find an overweight fox, because the race, in general, has an abundance of energy. '''Life Span Pirotaians live relatively short life spans compared to many of the other races, an average of 100 years. At the age of 6 they are considered to have hit adolescence, and at the age of 16 are considered an adult. ' Traits, Advantages & Disadvantages' * Ability Score Increase: Your dexterity increases by 2. * Age: Average is 100 years & are considered to have reached adolescence by 6 and adulthood by the age of 16. * Alignment: All alignments are available to this race. * Size: They range in height from 5’0” to 5’5” on average. * Limited Darkvision: Low light is rarely a problem for those of this race. They are able to see in dim lighting conditions as if it were bright light. * Keen Senses: Pirotaians gain advantage on Perception checks involving hearing or smell. * Languages: All players start with common, Pirotaian, their native tongue (the language of the region they were born in) and an advantage when trying to communicate with canine type creatures. * Weapon Proficiency: Players who choose this race start with a weapon proficiency with Daggers and Short Swords * Armor Proficiency: Players who choose this race start with an armor proficiency of Light Armor. Restrictions ''' Because there are so few of this race in the entire world of Dysothtria, it would be unusual to see an abundance of them roaming the streets of Shillivan; however, since Shillivan is a popular port, it is not unlikely to see a few. There is much opportunity in the city, and the Pirotaians would find it difficult to resist. Because of this, there will only be a small number of Pirotaians who will be approved for play at a time. '''Opinions of Other Races Humans You won't find a more prejudiced group of people than the Humans. Anything that doesn't look like them - okay, so we walk on two legs, have two arms, and can talk, but because we also have fur, the head of a fox, a tail, and paws instead of hands (even if they're fully functioning like hands) - we're no more than the wild beasts that prey on their herds. If it were up to them, we'd all be in cages. Half-Breeds Only a little better than their Human relatives. They're almost in the same boat, at least when it comes to the humans, and they have a little sympathy for our plight, but they don't do much to change anything. Guess it's because their own position is so lowly, they think 'at least we're not at the bottom'. Ithnevarians They're not a bad sort. At least they don't treat us as if we're the scum of the earth. Not that they don't think they're better than we are. They walk around with a holier than thou attitude, but at least, even in their haughtiness, they show us a kindness the humans wouldn't even consider. Xadrians Probably the one people we don't have complaints about. They treat everyone with kindness and fairness. They may be small, but it wouldn't be wise not to take them seriously. Melthorians They may be big, but you can outwit them if you're careful. Just watch out for their quick tempers. Make a wrong move, and you could end up as an afternoon snack. Roetha Orta